Last Christmas
by Forlong
Summary: Some RonKim ramontic mush.  Hope you like it.


Yeah I don't own KP or Christmas.

* * *

Kim stood in her elegant, light blue dress. She pushed a small lock of her hair away from her face. She had her hair in a ponytail, just the way he liked it. He was over getting her punch. He was so handsome. Currently, Kim was looking at his posterior.

"He does have a nice butt," a familiar voice said.

"Shut up Monique," Kim said, turning red, "Don't talk like that about my _boyfriend_."

"Girl," Monique said, "Why are you still putting emphasis on the fact that Ron is your boyfriend?" (You thought it was someone else, didn't you?)

"Because it's so wonderful," Kim said, "I wish he were my first boyfriend. I feel like I cheated him."

"Girl, don't beat yourself up. Besides, he went out with other girls."

"Like you?"

"That's not how it was, Kim," Monique said, holding her hands forward with the palms out, "We just went together as friends to last year's Christmas Ball. What choice did he have with you going with Bobby Johnson and all."

"I guess you're right," Kim admitted, "Bobby. Was he a mistake."

"Cut this out, girl."

"Monique! He...violated me! If Ron hadn't...stopped him...I would have lost my...Bobby would have..."

"Girl, stop. I've heard this a thousand times. Speaking of which, has Ron...?"

"Not yet, but soon, I'm hoping. He has such a soft touch. And he wants to take this slowly to avoid hurting our relationship."

"So you two..."

"Never even got to second? No. I don't mind. Ron says, 'It's something special, KP. You're born a virgin, but you're only a virgin once. I want us to feel good about our first time physically, mentally, and spiritually.'"

"He said that?"

"Well, he did have some trouble with the big words."

"What are you ladies giggling about?" Ron asked as he brought Kim her punch.

"Oh, Kim was just telling me how much she likes your butt," Monique said ("Monique!" Kim said), "Gotta go lovebirds."

"All right everyone," Felix, the DJ, said, "Now here's a nice, slow song."

Ron tuned to Kim and asked, "Would you like to...?"

"Dance?" Kim finished for him, "Sure."

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me

(Happy Christmas!) I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I Love You" I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been,  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again

"Ron?" Kim said, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For last year. I never should have gone out with Bobby."

"It's all right."

"No. It's not! How can you forgive me for all the times I've betrayed you? I don't deserve you."

"Ironically, I feel the same way about you. You're so calm and smart and pretty. What business does a guy like me have even talking to you? Much less date you."

Kim threw herself closer to Ron._  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

(Oooh. Oooh Baby)

"Don't you ever think that way again, Ronald Jonathan Stoppable," Kim said.

"As you wish, my love."

_  
A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me? I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Oooh Oooh  
Now I've found a real love you'll never fool me again _

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, You gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Kim brought her lips to Ron's ear, kissed it gently, and said, "I love you, Ron."

"And I love you," Ron replied, "So much."

_  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
(Gave you my heart)  
A man undercover but you tore me apart  
Next year  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone specialSpecial  
Someone  
Someone  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
Who'll give me something in return  
I'll give it to someone  
Hold my heart and watch it burn  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone special  
I've got you here to stay  
I can love you for a day  
I thought you were someone special  
Gave you my heart!  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone  
Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
You gave it away  
I'll give it to someone, I'll give it to someone_

_Someone special..._

* * *

I have one more Christmas fanfic I'm working on. Then I'll continue with the rest of my fanfics. The song is "Last Christmas". 


End file.
